


modern tragedy

by northsouth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gangs, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: The man got up,  pulling down the mask that covered the bottom half of his face,  and grabbed the money Felix had left on the table. He stared at it before reaching for Felixs hand, who squeaked at the sudden gesture, and gave the money back to him.the title makes it sound sad,  but its actually really fluffy and holds little angst.





	modern tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> feels good to be back.   
> also. sorry for any typos, i never proof read my work. i gotta start doing that.

Felix smiled weakly, gritting his teeth to hold back the pain as the stranger wrapped his arm in bandages. 

"Does this happen often?" The stranger asked. Felix looked up, caught off guard. Of all the times he had been here, he had never heard the man infront of him talk. Not even once. Maybe it was just him, he couldnt blame the man. Felix was a chatterbox once he got into a conversation. 

"Um. Before? Not so much. Recently? A heck ton" Felix replied, hissing when the stranger tightened the bandages harshly. The stranger looked up, mumbled a sorry, and loosened them before continuing to clip the bandages in place and move back. 

"There you go. Just try not to get mugged up again and it should be fully healed by next week." Felix nodded, looking to his arm, moving it as he studied the handy work the stranger had dont to him.

"Thanks," He murmured, getting up and moving the stool aside with his foot. "I guess ill be going now" Felix grinned, placing a $50 on the table before turning around and heading to the door.

"Wait!"

Felix turned, goosebumps covering him at the unexpected shout. His gaze met with the strangers.

"Uh, Jisung wanted me to tell you something, but for the life of me, i cant remember what it was" The stranger groaned, his hands massaging his temples as he sat down in deep thought. 

"Uh" Felixs eyes zoomed around the room, finding it umcomfortable to stay staring at the man infront of him. "Cant you tell him to text me later...?" Felix murmured, his voice rising in pitch at the end, in an almost sort of questioning way but also 'hey, i dont want to say something stupid and get hurt again, dont hurt me, im a mere stupid human being' way. 

The man got up, pulling down the mask that covered the bottom half of his face and grabbed the money Felix had left on the table. He stared at it before reaching for Felixs hand, who squeaked at the sudden gesture, and gave the money back to him. 

"He said that you dont need to pay, he'll cover your expenses. Also, that if you get in trouble again and need any medical assistance, im always here." The stranger said slowly, letting his arms go back to his sides before looking up to Felix, who felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

"O-oh. Are you sure? I Can pay-"

"No, its all good. Like he said, he'll pay for it" The man interrupted, his tone more stable and held its ground. 

Felix sputtered, looking down to his hand which held the $50 then stuffing back into his pocket. 

"Thanks... again" Felix mumbled. He looked back up to the man, who looked away as if he was caught staring, which just made Felix blush more. 

Felix turned around once again, making his way to the door. He twisted the knob, but before he could walk out of the small disclosed shop, a voice interrupted him once again. 

"Changbin"

Felix spun around, looking to the man. 

"Huh?" He asked, like the absolute fool he is. 

"My name is Changbin" The man smiled softly, before putting his mask back up to cover the bottom of his face. But Felix wouldnt forget the way the smile made his heart flutter and his stomach to cartweels - in the best way !

Felix smiled. 

"And im Felix" 

The man - no, Changbin - looked back up to Felix, his eyes crinkling at the edges, which Felix took that he was smiling under the mask.

"Nice to meet you Felix. I hope to see you again. Maybe not as an injured client, though" Changbin laughed. Felixs heart skipped a beat at the heartwarming sound.

"Y-Yeah, same here" Felix said quickly before spotting a piece of paper. He made his way over to the paper, grabbing a pencil from Changbins desk, and wrote sonething on it before handing it over to Changbin with a blush and a grin.

"Call me anytime" Felix added before running out of the shop and speed walking down the empty street, hiding his face with his hoodie as he felt his blush intensify. 

Changbin blinked, feeling his face heat up slightly. He looked down to his hand which held the piece of paper Felix had all but shoved into his hand before running out. He unfolded the piece of paper and read what was on it. 

'XXX-XXX-XXX 

I'd love to hang out sometime ! ~'

Changbin blushed as the cogs in his head started to turn, putting everything that just happened in place.

He sat back down in his chair, whipping out his phone and putting in Felixs number before putting his phone down and staring at the table. 

He then placed his elbowd on the table and his head in his hands as he felt himself blush more than before. 

"Jisung was right, he really is an angel from heaven" Changbin murmured through his hands, to no one but himself. He moved his fingers, his gaze landing on a photo on the side of his table which has lots of stacked bandages and bandaids. 

He reached over to the photograph, bringing it closer as his thumb ran along the frame, examining the faces that were featured in the photo. 

"How did he end up in such a fucked up position..." Changbin whispered.

He placed the photo back where it was before, fixing up the room for when he would have his next client. 

"Lets hope nothing bad happens again" Changbin whispered, once again, to no one but himself as he recalled the memories of before. Before he met Felix just an hour ago, Before Jisung had told him of a new kid in town just last week, before Minho and Woojin were nearly fatally wounded just a month or two ago. Before he and the others forced Jeongin to study more, hoping that it would take up too much of his time to ever let him get involved in their business.

Before destruction was all that he left in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I would love any feedback, and if you would love to see more ! I have a rough outline and start of an au im working on, and this is something short related to it.


End file.
